Accelerando
by buriiana sakurai
Summary: Naminé Ayelet is a shy, gentle girl with an angelic voice. She enrolls at Twilight Town University as a freshman to pursue her dream to be a concert singer & finds herself entangled in a passionate friendship with two talented boys. roxasnaminéaxel-AU


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**A/N:** This story will focus on Naminé, Roxas, and Axel (I just love the three of them) since they all have something in common—a love for music. Other characters will be introduced, but the story will mainly follow their friendship, and how things grow complicated when deep feelings between them begin to blossom.

I'm a musician myself so I'll have fun writing this. Please remember to review. :)

* * *

**Accelerando**

"A new student, I presume?" the secretary questioned, eying the shy blond before her.

"Um, yes…"

"Year and last name, please."

"Freshman, Ayelet."

Bright, beryl eyes watched carefully as the secretary turned to a drawer and shuffled through a bunch of manila folders, finally finding a small piece of paper and shoving it across the desk.

"That's your schedule, dear. On it, you'll find your classes and their room numbers, as well as your locker number, combination, and your dorm room number. Understandably, since we're a few weeks into the first semester already, your roommate has already moved in. Here's your key and your campus ID card as well," the woman placed the key and card on the desk.

The shy blond forced a small smile and grabbed the schedule, key and ID.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, turning to leave the office.

"Oh, just a minute, dear!"

The girl turned around to find the secretary with a phone in her hand.

"I'm going to call a reliable student to show you around. He's on the student council, a very nice boy—" the secretary paused as incomprehensible murmuring sounded from the phone.

"Yes…Sir, could you send Sora Lux to the office…? His schedule is very similar to this new student's I have here…right, thank you," the secretary hung up the phone, sweeping a stray lock of hair that had escaped from her bun out of her dark eyes.

"He'll be here in a second, sweetie…why don't you sit down?" the woman indicated a line of chairs against the wall and flashed a friendly smile.

Naminé nodded and quickly took a seat, examining her schedule meticulously.

_I wonder what this Sora boy will be like,_ she thought idly as she mentally took note of her classes and their locations. _I hope he's nice…since I might be spending most of my day with him_—

Suddenly, the office door swung open, slamming against the wall. Naminé shrieked and nearly jumped out of her seat.

The secretary sighed and shook her head, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"…Morning, Sora."

"Morning, Mrs. Moore!" the boy shouted _at the top of his lungs_.

Naminé cringed at the sudden loudness.

"Hey, there!" the voice spouted loudly again.

Naminé's startled gaze slowly locked on the boy bouncing in front of her.

"Hey, there!" he repeated, smiling so widely that to Naminé, it looked a little painful, "My name's Sora! Welcome to Twilight Town University!"

Naminé was so fascinated by the boy's inexplicably wild, cinnamon hair and playful, deep blue eyes she didn't notice that he had thrust his palm out to her, silently asking for a handshake.

"What?" he asked, looking a little dumbfounded and hurt. "You can shake my hand…'Don't' have swine flu or anything."

"O-oh! Sorry!" Naminé blushed, quickly shaking his hand. He beamed and shook it vigorously, nearly yanking her arm out of the socket.

Naminé silently thanked the gods when he let go. She shook her arm gingerly to get rid of the slight ache.

"So, what's your name? Are you a freshman? I am. Where're you from, anyway? Do you like it here in Twilight Town? What's your major? You look like a singer; you talk so softly, like you'd have a nice singing voice—well, _are_ you a singer? "

Naminé stared at him dumbly, shocked by his sudden bombardment of questions.

When she had recovered, she replied, "U-um…my name's Naminé, and yes, I'm a freshman—"

_Bring!_

Sora slapped his forehead, "Oh, that's the bell! First period is starting in five minutes. Here, quick, Naminé, lemme see your schedule!"

Naminé handed him the schedule and watched as his bright, blue eye scanned over it quickly. Sora handed it back to her and suddenly started laughing hysterically.

"Oh my gosh, our schedules are almost exactly the same! _What a coincidence_!" the secretary giggled and Sora looked at her like she was insane. "…Except you have Orchestra and Choir when I have Cognitive Psychology…"

Sora grabbed Naminé's hand and yanked her out of the chair.

"C'mon, it's time for Chemistry! We've gotta go! Can't be late on your first day, _right Naminé_?" he screeched, leading her out of the office. "Hey, did I tell ya I have a brother? He's my twin, we're almost identical! Except he's paler and he doesn't talk much and…"

As Sora blabbered aimlessly, Naminé glanced at the door he'd slammed and saw the hinges were broken.

_Wow…he's strong, and he's not much bigger than I am!_

Naminé grinned and looked at Sora.

His eyes locked with hers and a sheepish smile tugged at his lips, "…isn't that _awesome_?" he continued, trembling with excitement.

"Yeah, Sora," she said softly. "_Really_ awesome.

_I'm in for one hell of a day…_

* * *

Being around Sora definitely made things…_interesting_. Naminé had never seen someone with so much energy. She wondered if he'd collapse by the end of the day, and how many calories did he burn by talking alone?

In Chemistry class, Sora accidentally spilled chemicals, burned a hole in the floor, and shattered three test tubes.

In geometry, he typed miscellaneous, numerical messages in his calculator and showed them to Naminé.

On the way to English class, the two of them ran into Sora's other half.

"Oh—Naminé! Naminé, that's him! That's my brother!" Sora animatedly pointed to a figure toying with their locker.

Before Naminé could reply, Sora bolted to his twin with inhuman speed, roughly throwing an arm around his neck as soon as he reached him.

"Y—Ow! What the _fuck_, Sora?!"

"I missed you, bro!" Sora gushed sweetly.

Naminé smiled, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

_How adorable…_

"I just saw you three hours ago, Sora," the boy sighed exasperatedly, reaching over to quickly ruffle his brother's hair.

"Those were a _long _three hours," Sora whined. "Oh—I forgot! I've gotta introduce you to someone."

Naminé took that as a cue and slowly approached the twins.

"Um…Nice to meet you," she greeted hesitantly, folding her arms behind her back.

Sora's twin whirled around with Sora still attached, their cheeks cutely pressed together.

"Nice to meet you, too," he replied smoothly. Their eyes met and Naminé felt an overwhelming fluttering in her chest.

He was so much like Sora, yet so different.

Their features were nearly identical, but instead of honey-brown, his hair was blond and a little shorter—but it had just as much life as Sora's unruly spikes. His eyes were just as blue and clear as Sora's, but piercing, whereas Sora's were warmer and gentler. His skin was a shade or two paler than Sora's tan. His demeanor alone was stoic and collected in contrast to Sora's bouncy, energetic personality.

"My name's, Roxas," he drawled, seeming just as transfixed as Naminé was. She silently wondered if he'd felt a distinct _fluttering_ in his chest, too.

"Naminé," she completed the exchange of names and Roxas offered his hand.

She took it quickly, Roxas' fingers interlocked with hers, and she felt sparks that made her want to tremble all over.

"I'm sorry if Sora talked your ears off all morning, Naminé," he smirked slyly. "The kid has no self-control."

"Hey!" Sora pouted. "Not true!"

"Thankfully, I have enough self-control _and brains_ for the both of us."

Sora chuckled, slugging Roxas in the shoulder. "Whatever…"

Sora let go of his brother as he took a shiny, black violin case out of his locker.

Naminé's eyes lit up. "You play violin?" she questioned excitedly.

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "Yes, I do…"

"_T-that's so cool_…Um I mean, I dunno…The sound of a violin—it really _does_ something to me," Naminé pressed a hand to her heart. "It's very beautiful."

Roxas smiled thoughtfully, and Naminé felt like he was seeing right into her soul.

"Roxas is _concert master_ in the university's orchestra, Naminé," Sora bragged, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really?" Naminé gasped, turning to Roxas.

Roxas laughed nervously, rubbing his neck modestly.

"Well uh, yeah…"

"That's great…you must be an excellent player."

"He _is_…" Sora added, resting his chin on Roxas' shoulder. "You and Roxas will be in Chorus and Orchestra collaboration together."

Roxas arched an eyebrow. "You play an instrument? Or do you sing?"

"I sing."

"Cool…I can't wait to hear you. The chorus director, she makes new chorus members sing a piece in front of everyone to calculate their rank."

Naminé grew pallid, feeling a little anxious.

_In front of _everyone_?_

"Don't worry, Naminé. The number is usually easy; you'll nail it for sure. No worries."

"Yeah, you'll be fine!" Sora chimed in.

"I hope so," she murmured.

_Bring!!!_

"C'mon, guys! That's the bell!" Sora announced, swinging his arms around Roxas and Naminé's shoulders, pulling them towards English class.

As they entered the classroom, Naminé couldn't tear her eyes from the swinging instrument case in Roxas' hand.

She couldn't wait to hear him play…

* * *

**A/N**: Haha, I just love Sora. XD

Did ya like it? If so, review. :) I'll update soon.

Oh, and just in case somebody's unfamiliar with the term concert master, it's just another term for principal violinist, simply the leader, so to speak, of the orchestra. He gets all the violin solos, etc.


End file.
